El Eterno Chico Perdido
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki, un chico conocido por sus infortunios, pero mas que nada por su maldicion de siempre perderse. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez esa maldicion se vuelva una bendición.
1. Capítulo 01

**El Eterno Chico Perdido**

 _Ryoga: pensamiento_

 **Ryoga: técnicas**

 **Aviso: Ranma ½ y cualquier otro anime, libro, serie o película que use no me pertenecen.**

 **Shin Tokyo:**

Miya se encontraba observando tranquilamente a las sekirei del joven que había liberado a toda su especie, viendo como estas les daban todo su amor posible, y porque no deberían, después de todo ya no se encontraban bajo el dominio del MBI; sin embargo ella no podía encontrarse totalmente feliz, después de todo por más feliz que se sintiera por la jóvenes y muchacho en frente de ella no podía evitar también sentir celos, ya que ella también quería estar con su ashikabi, poniendo una mano cerca de donde se encontraba su corazón mientras volvía su mirada al cielo, recordando como si fuera ayer cuando lo había conocido.

* * *

Flashback (21 años antes):

Miya no sabía qué hacer, luego de mucho tiempo de espera por fin habían llegado al planeta que sería su nuevo hogar, pero ese no era el problema es mas eso le hacía feliz, el problema era que fuera del sistema que sustentaba a sus niños nada funcionaba, todo el alimento o demás provisiones ya no servían, no podía ver donde se encontraban, no podía saber si había civilización cerca o civilización de por sí, estaba ciega y sin recursos, si no hacia algo pronto no podría asegurar la supervivencia de sus niños.

Las horas pasaban y aun no podía encontrar una solución, dejándose caer pesadamente en el frio metal de su silla, desde donde podía monitorear todo lo que sucedía en su ya casi totalmente descompuesta nave.

-erm- hablo una voz casi imperceptible a su derecha.

Abriendo sus ojos rápidamente en pánico, la atractiva joven salto de su asiento, poniéndose rápidamente en posición defensiva para posar sus ojos en la figura de un joven humano el cual aparentemente movía sus brazos en señal de que se tranquilizara, lo cual no hizo - Quien eres?! Como entraste aquí?! - mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

El joven al ver que al parecer la mujer delante suyo no le iba a atacar, aunque si seguia molesta por lo que notaba - bueno, mi nombre es Hibiki Ryoga y como llegue aqui, pues, es gracioso que lo preguntes... - mirando avergonzado a un lado mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de vergüenza mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Por su parte la joven decidió ignorarlo y hacer lo que su especie hacia mejor, sentir las emociones de los demás concentrándose en el joven, sintiendo un shock inmenso en todo su cuerpo por todas la emociones que el humano delante de ella portaba sintiendo como si se desvaneciera, viendo como todo se movía en cámara lenta pero extrañamente nunca sintiendo el frio metal del suelo de su nave al saber que perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

Varias horas después:

La joven alíen por fin recuperaba el conocimiento siendo lo primero de lo que se percatara era el extraño material en el que se entraba cubierta, era cálido, pensó fugazmente - Que me paso? - se pregunto así misma casi inaudiblemente.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, me tuviste preocupado-

La joven reconoció rápidamente la voz, mirando a su lado para ver como el joven de hace poco se encontraba sentado con la piernas cruzadas con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro -...- volviendo la vista a lo que le cubría, para rápidamente atar los cabos, él le había ayudado por mas que no era su obligación, mas aun por la clara hostilidad que ella le mostro cuando se encontraron por primera vez mirándolo nuevamente y casi perdiéndose en los ojos que recién notaban eran de un verde intenso, sintiendo algo que no podía identificar.

Ryoga por su parte estaba muy confundido, bueno alegre también por que al parecer la joven no tenía nada grave, pero más que nada confundido - _Porque no habla?_ \- pensaba - _su ki? me dice que no tiene nada malo, será algo mas, algo que no veo_ \- frustrándose un poco, ya que él no era doctor, solo sabía lo básico para sobrevivir - _bueno, será empezar con lo básico, supongo_ \- sintiéndose un poco nervioso al empezar a mover su mano izquierda.

La joven se sobresalto repentinamente, saliendo de su trance para ver como el joven había puesto una mano sobre su frente, sintiendo una opresión fuerte en su pecho - _Que está haciendo?!_ \- no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a todas las emociones nuevas que estaba sintiendo, las matriarcas de su mundo no la habían preparado para lo que le estaba sucediendo, su única misión era velar por sus niñas.

-no tienes fiebre, que alivio- retirando su mano dando un suspiro de alivio.

-fiebre?- no pudiendo evitar repetir tontamente lo dicho por el joven.

Ryoga se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta - _no sabe lo que es fiebre?_ \- mirando en una nueva luz a la joven, notando por primera donde se encontraba y a la mujer, viendo como lo que pensó en un principio era ki, no lo era, era algo mucho más poderoso, pero que?, - erm, tal vez esta pregunta te suene extraña - captando la atención de la joven - no eres de aquí verdad? - haciendo la pregunta lo mas vaga posible, así tal vez ella podría llenar los vacios por él, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

La joven solo lo miro por varios segundos, desviando su mirada finalmente -no, no lo soy, soy de un lugar muy lejano - dejando en el aire sus palabras con esperanzas que el joven entendiera o pudiera suponer de que tan lejos se refería - es más, estoy tan lejos de casa y ahora en esta situación...la verdad no se qué hacer - no ocultando la tristeza en su voy y no entendiendo porque confiaba en el extraño delante de ella, solo, solo estaba siguiendo su naturaleza como le había enseñado su madre hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, y esa naturaleza le decía que la persona en la que mas podía confiar era el joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Ryoga por su parte podía empatizar con la joven, después de todo el había pasado por sentimientos similares muchas veces, y si esa era la situación con la joven que veía, solo había algo que hacer - te ayudare entonces - diciendo claramente esta vez, no con su voz suave que usaba la mayoría de la veces que hablaba con una chica, en especial una sumamente atractiva como la que tenia enfrente.

La joven no pudo evitar voltearse a verlo nuevamente, esta vez con mucho asombro - _me va a ayudar?_ \- parte de ella se sentía feliz por las palabras, pero otra, su parte mas lógica se preguntaba que podía hacer el muchacho - no creo que puedas ayudarme, pero te lo agradezco - incorporándose finalmente mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus muslos.

Confundido, Ryoga no puedo evitar fruncir el seño - porque no? no lo sabrás hasta que me digas que sucede - riéndose un poco internamente al darse cuenta que él, el!, estaba tratando de animar a alguien más, aunque era lo que tenía que hacer, para luego mirar a la joven expectante.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio la joven finalmente empezó a hablar - hace poco te diste cuenta que no soy originaria de donde estamos, y yo solo te respondí que era de un lugar muy lejano - sintiendo por alguna razón un poco de temor por la reacción del joven hacia de donde provenía - yo, yo...- tomando un poco de aire - yo ni siquiera pertenezco a tu mundo - tomando un poco de valor para ver por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del joven, sorprendiéndose al ver que este solo le veía seriamente y sus ojos parecían decir que continuara, lo cual hizo - es más, ahora nos encontramos en mi nave, una nave muy importante, es la que contiene las esperanzas de mi planeta, pero ahora... - sintiendo nuevamente como la desesperación y tristeza se apoderaba de ella - ahora ya no hay nada que hacer - viendo como su visión se tornaba borrosa, no había duda estaba llorando, pero para su sorpresa viendo como el joven le limpiaba las lagrimas delicadamente con sus dedos.

-hey, no te preocupes, dije que te ayudaría - mirándola con una sonrisa que sorprendería a algunos de sus conocidos, pero no a sus amigos más cercanos que sabían el buen corazón que el joven poseía.

La joven no pudo evitar acelerársele el corazón nuevamente, es más, ahora por alguna razón podía sentir mejor los sentimientos del joven - yo...- deteniéndose al recordar de lo que hablaban - gracias, pero necesitarías darme un cantidad enorme de energía - señalando con sus manos las paredes inertes de la enorme nave - es complicado, pero mi nave está muerta y pronto también mis niñas - entristeciéndose para volver su vista al joven, extrañándose al ver como este le sonreía grandemente.

-entonces si te puedo ayudar- sonriendo aun mas - si hay algo en que este Hibiki Ryoga es bueno, es en generar energía.

-Como?-

-donde la necesitas?-

* * *

Varios minutos después:

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en lo que se podía describir como una habitación con un motor extraterrestre enorme, o por lo menos eso parecía para el joven Hibiki.

La joven por su parte abrió un pequeña compuerta al lado de la maquinaria, volteándose al joven - aquí es donde tendría que ir al bate...la energía - señalando a la pequeña abertura a su lado - pero Ryoga, no creo que tengas algo en esa bolsa a tus espaldas que pueda reanimar mi nave - señalando la enorme mochila amarilla que su acompañante portaba.

-Esto? - copiando la señal de la joven sobre su mochila - no te preocupes, así que, es ahi? - señalando al compartimiento, obteniendo una asentida como respuesta - _bueno, espero no hacer una tontería_ \- sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo, confundiendo a la joven, para luego poner su mano sobre la abertura - todo o nada, supongo.

-Ryoga?- mirando extrañada para luego comprender lo que iba a hacer el joven - no! - pero reaccionando muy tarde solo alcanzando a tocar la mano del Hibiki para ambos y toda la habitación ser cubierta por una intensa luz que provenía del potente ki del joven artista marcial.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde:

Es gracioso como las situaciones pueden intercambiarse en tan poco tiempo, y eso era lo que sucedió con el joven Hibiki, ya que ahora era él el que despertaba de un letargo, siendo lo primero que viera la mirada de alivio de la joven con la que ya había pasado varios horas, examinado sus alrededores para sonrojarse enormemente.

La razón, la joven lo tenia descansando sobre su regazo mientras le sujetaba sus manos tiernamente.

-Me alegra mucho que despiertes, no sabes lo que hubiera hecho si nunca lo hacías, en especial ahora que se que eres para mí - apretando suavemente la mano del joven, sonriendo mas al sentir los sentimientos de vergüenza del joven Hibiki - no sabes cómo te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí y mis niñas, es más, además me has dado el regalo más grande que le puedes dar a una serikei - sintiendo la confusión del joven, para levantar su mano enseñándole el pequeño tatuaje que ambos tenían en sus dedos anulares, el tatuaje de un ave - nunca pensé que fuera posible para mi, mi única misión era velar por las niñas, pero cuando desprendiste toda esa energía lograste lo imposible, lograste que nos conectáramos, señalando sus manos.

-Yo, yo no entiendo- tartamudeo el chico perdido.

-Sabes, cuando supe que estabas bien, decidí estudiar un poco tu mundo, ahora que la nave funciona nuevamente claro, y encontré algo que me llamo mucha la atención - sonriendo aun mas si es posible - nunca te dije mi nombre, y con ayuda de lo que investigue, encontré una forma correcta de darte mi nombre que ahora nos une, permíteme presentarme - entrelazando sus dedos con el joven ocasionando un sonrojo aun más prominente - Hibiki Miya.

El eterno chico perdido no puedo hacer nada más que desmayarse nuevamente.

* * *

Época actual:

Miya no podía evitar reírse para sí al recordar lo adorable que era su esposo, recordando también todas la aventuras que pasaron luego que su nave fuera descubierta por los esos dos estudiantes universitarios que terminaron siendo los padres del peculiar ashikabi de sus niñas ,recordando el pasado lo cual le hizo recordar con molestia la única cualidad que le molestaba de su esposo. Perdiendose en sus recuerdos no notando como Minato se le acercaba curiosamente.

-Miya-san?-

Saliendo de sus recuerdos la reina serikei volvio su vista al joven - pasa algo Minato-kun?-

-pensado de nuevo en Ryoga-chan?-

-Ryoga-chan?-

-oh, Minato-chan es muy joven para conocer a Ryoga-chan, pero si quieres saberlo, Ryoga-chan es el ashikabi de nuestra querida Miya-chan, no que Ryoga-chan se enterara - sonriendo con picardía a la clara expresión de molestia de su casera.

-Matsu, parece que quieres que te discipline nuevamente- mostrando que iba enserio al tomar el mango de su katana, pero frunciendo el seño al ver que la hacker solo le sonreía mas - y Ryoga ES mi esposo - dándose media vuelta sin decir más.

-Matsu?- obteniendo la atención de su sekieri sin mucho esfuerzo - donde esta Ryoga-san? - confundiéndose al ver como esta ponía una expresión un poco triste.

-Otosan, se extravió hace ya mucho tiempo-

- _Otosan?!_ \- no haciendo nada para ocultar su sorpresa ante la confesión, pero tragándose preguntar sobre el tema al querer saber algo mas importante - entonces él?

-no, Miya aun lo puede sentir, todas las que estuvimos ahí sabemos que tarde o temprano ambos se encontraran de nuevo - volviendo a poner una sonrisa picara en su rostro - y quién sabe, tal vez terminemos con una hermanita - riéndose grandemente ante el prospecto.

Mientras tanto en su habitación de la posada, Miya no podía contener la lagrimas de felicidad, ya que en sus manos se encontraba una carta con una fotografía de la persona más preciada para ella - anata - diciendo casi inaudiblemente mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas la fotografía.

En la carta se encontraba un mensaje directo.

"Mañana en la torre de Tokio, a las tres de la tarde tendrás la oportunidad de reunirte con tu ashikabi" firma, un amigo de Ryoga Hibiki.

PS "no lo arruines"

Miya no podía contener su felicidad, después de casi 19 años podría reunirse con su amor nuevamente. Lo que ella sin embargo no pudo notar por la felicidad era que la fotografía de su ashikabi mostraba a un Ryoga solo 2 años más viejo, no la cantidad que había pasado para ella.

* * *

 **Bueno, este era una historia que quize escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, si tienen curiosidad porque no la puse en los crossover con serikei, es porque pienso poner más animes en esta historia. Porque escogí a Ryoga, es mi personaje favorito y no tiene suficientes historias como el protagonista.**

 **Espero que disfruten la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**El Eterno Chico Perdido**

 _Ryoga: pensamiento_

 **Ryoga: técnicas**

 **Aviso: Ranma ½ y cualquier otro anime, libro, serie o película que use no me pertenecen.**

 **Academia Hangun:**

En las inmediaciones de la academia Hangun se podía ver una peculiar escena, un joven con una enorme mochila al lado sosteniendo un sombrilla y enfrente de él una joven de largo cabello negro arrodillada y con la cabeza en el suelo, mientras una espada se encontraba delante de ella.

Ryoga miraba nervioso a la chica inclinada delante de él - emm, señorita, no tiene porque hacer eso - rascándose la nuca.

-¡NO!- haciendo que el pobre chico perdido diera un pequeño salto del susto - eres el primer chico que me derrota luego de mi entrenamiento con mi maestro - recordando a un joven de corto cabello negro.

-¿ok?- no entendiendo muy bien que quería la chica.

Luego de un largo silencio, siendo el más incomodo el chico de la bandana, la chica por fin decidió hablar - me gustaria que usted tambien sea mi maestro - diciendo finalmente.

 _-...¿otra más?_ \- recordando parcialmente a una joven colegiala con una bandana de color rojo, cual era conocida de la familia por parte de su tio Dan aparentemente, volviendo su vista a la joven para luego dirigir su vista a la katana delante de ella - _ummm, pero ya es casi excelente con esa katana y ni que pensar de esas extrañas cortes de energía que me lanzaba de todas direcciones , me pregunto que querrá que le enseñe, antes que te diga mi respuesta,_ ¿qué exactamente quieres que te enseñe? - mirando expectante a la chica.

La joven reacciono inmediatamente ante las palabras, levantando la cabeza y arrodillándose, mirando al joven seriamente - quiero que me enseñes como lograstes negar todos tus ataques con solo tu piel desnuda.

- _oh, eso_ \- recordando como efectivamente bloqueo todos los ataques de la joven - _ahora que lo pienso, por lo que he visto los estudiantes de esta academia son excelentes espadachines, pero no parecen tener un control de su ki muy refinado_ \- recordando cómo sus ojos podían ver fácilmente todo el ki que los alumnos, y la joven delante de el desprendían en gran cantidad, para luego poner una mano en su barbilla - _bueno, tiene potencial, por esos ataques invisibles que uso contra mi_ \- sonriendo - _ademas sera divertido_ \- finalmente mirando a la joven - de acuerdo, por cierto, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki - extendiendo su mano hacia la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Ayase Ayatsuji - aceptando la mano del joven - no se arrepentirá sensei - viendo extrañada como el joven se reía nerviosamente ante el titulo.

* * *

Algunas horas después, dojo Ayatsuji:

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en de rodillas mirándose del uno al otro - Ayatsuji-san, antes de que empecemos me gustaría hablarte de la teoría antes de la práctica de lo que quieres que te enseñe - obteniendo como respuesta una asentida - primero que todo, ¿sabes lo que es el ki?

-Es la fuerza vital que recorre el cuerpo de todos los seres vivos, y es la que usan los artistas marciales para potenciar sus tecnicas sensei - diciendo con seguridad la joven.

-Así es, sin embargo, no solo potencian nuestras técnicas, también potencian y protegen nuestros cuerpos y cuanto más control tengamos, más efectivo será el ki en protegernos - obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de la joven - y eso es lo que pienso enseñarte, control.

-entiendo sensei- poniendo una expresión seria, cual no duro mucho al ver como su sensei extendía sus dos manos - ¿eh?

-dame tus manos Ayatsuji-san- esperando pacientemente que su alumna le hiciera caso.

-¿¡ehhhh!?- parándose de golpe y alejándose de Ryoga un par de metros mientras su rostro tomaba un tono totalmente carmesí - ¡sensei, no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas en el dojo!

Ryoga la miro confundido - _¿qué tiene de malo?_ \- pensaba extrañado - _con Akane hice igual y nunca actuó así -_ tratando de encontrar una razón para la extraña actitud para finalmente suspirar y poner una de sus raras sonrisas, que según la menor de los Tendo ayuda a tranquilizar - no te preocupes Ayatsuji-san, es totalmente seguro - no notando el efecto de su expresión en la joven.

 _-¿Acaso así no fue como empezó la relación entre Stella-chan y Kurogane-kun?_ \- recordando una conversación que tuvo con la princesa Vermillion ya hace mucho - _recuerdo que Stella-chan dijo que empezaron tomándose de las manos cuando Kurogane-kun estaba enseñándole_ \- dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Ryoga - _¿acaso sensei quiere lo mismo?_ \- poniéndose aun mas roja ante el prospecto.

-¿Ayatsuji-san?- obteniendo la atención de su alumna nuevamente, aunque ahora se le encontraba mirando atreves de sus dedos, ya que se estaba cubriendo el rostro con sus manos, extendiéndole sus manos nuevamente.

-¡ni siquiera nos conocemos por más de un día sensei!- asustando y confundiendo aun mas al chico perdido con el grito.

Ryoga parpadeo un par de veces - _¿acaso no estoy viendo algo aqui?_ \- mirando a la joven que no se habia movido del lugar donde se encontraba - _tal vez deberia decirle que pensaba hacer esto desde el principio, explicarle mejor_ \- sentándose mas rectamente y poniendo una expresión seria - Ayatsuji-san, desde el momento que te vi, desde el momento que me pediste ayuda, esto era lo que quería hacer contigo, tal vez ahora no lo veas, pero espero que contra más tiempo pase entre nosotros aprendas a aceptar que no quiero hacerte ningún daño - asintiendo para sí mismo al ver como la joven bajaba las manos y lo veía asombrada.

- _eso, eso, eso era un confesión ¿verdad?_ \- no sabiendo que pensar de las palabras de su sensei, bajando las manos y mirándolo poco a poco - _no parece estar mintiendo, es más, lo dice totalmente enserio_ \- sonrojándose mas ante esto, era la primera vez que se le confesaban después de todo - pero aun no estoy lista, aunque sensei parece ser un chico serio y en el que puedo confiar - sintiendo la tormenta en su mente y en sus emociones, volviendo a mirar al joven y ver su sonrisa, para finalmente tomar una decisión y acercarse poco a poco al joven hasta arrodillarse delante de él y tomarle por las manos, mirando a un lado con un ligero sonrojo - es la primera vez que me pasa esto, pero veo que eres sincero, y no sé hasta dónde nos lleve esto, así... así... - tomando un poco de aire y sonrojándose un poco mas - por favor cuida de mi.

-¿eh?- preguntándose que pasa con las jóvenes actuales y como nunca va a poder entenderlas.

* * *

Algunos días mas tarde:

Ayase podía decir que la decisión que tomo hace algunos días había sido la correcta, Ryoga se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella y siempre trataba de ayudarla, además que era un sensei excelente - _y cuanto más tiempo pasa_ \- poniendo una mano sobre su corazón sintiendo un sonrojo formarse nuevamente - _nunca pensé que alguien se podría enamorar tan rápido_ \- volviéndose a ver a Ryoga que se encontraba poniéndose su paraguas en la espalda - _aunque él lo hizo desde que me vio, por lo que me dijo_ \- sonrojándose mas al recordar la confesión.

Ryoga por su parte ya se encontraba listo, despues de todo no queria llegar tarde - estoy listo Ayatsuji-san - volteándose a ver a la joven que rápidamente se volteo a verlo, pareciendo salir de su propio mundo - _nunca pensé que Ayatsuji-san fuera tan distraída_ \- pensando con un poco de humor.

-¿Adonde quiere que lo guie esta vez Ryoga-sensei?- sonriendo un poco ante su pregunta al recordar como con un poco de vergüenza Ryoga le confesó sobre su terrible sentido de orientación.

-Kurogane-san quiere que le ayude de nuevo con su práctica- no notando el rápido cambio en la expresión de la joven por una de molestia ante la mención del nombre - dice que desde que su hermano esta tan ocupado ayudando a su novia, no tiene con quien practicar sus técnicas - diciendo distraídamente lo último.

Ahora, Ayase sabía que Ryoga era un chico muy atento y definitivamente apuesto, pero porque no solo ella tenía que haberlo notarlo, porque justo la hermana de una de las personas que mas respetaba tenía que haberse fijado en el, además estaba segura que la menor de los Kurogane solo lo hacía para molestarla - _así no puedo deshacerme de ella, Kurogane-kun nunca me lo perdonaría, aunque estoy segura que Ryoga ni notara que ya no está_ \- pensando con un poco de malicia - claro Ryoga-sensei - forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, y mostrándole su mano.

El chico perdido aun sentía vergüenza que siendo ya un adulto en mente, aun necesitaba la ayuda de otros para movilizarse, tomando la mano de la joven.

* * *

Tres horas después:

El día no había transcurrido como Ayase se esperaba, ella solo pensaba que Ryoga practicaría con la menor de los Kurogane, claro con la mencionada tratando de ligar con Ryoga para su molestia, y luego regresarían al dojo de su familia donde retomarían su entrenamiento, aparentemente esa no era la idea que tenia Shizuku Kurogame en mente, si la presencia de su hermano mayor en la arena daba alguna pista.

Y Ayase no podía mentirse, estaba preocupada por Ryoga, su sempai era demasiado fuerte y a veces se descontrolaba, mas aun cuando usaba Ittō Shura, la técnica que elevaba a Ikki Kurogane al nivel de un blazer nivel A.

Viendo como ambos se separaban unos metros luego de unas palabras, mientras Shizuku se colocaba al borde para aparentemente actuar de réferi, mirando a ambos combatientes recibiendo una asentida de ambos, dejando su mano caer rápidamente en señal que el duelo había comenzado.

Ikki comenzó el combate como solía hacerlo, con cortes precisos en varios puntos débiles de la guardia de su oponente, obligándole así a usar sus reflejos y técnicas para defenderse, el primer paso de una de sus mejores técnicas, el blade steal.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de la audiencia, Ryoga no parecía estar usando nada totalmente llamativo, ni siquiera una técnica, solo se dedicaba a moverse del camino de la espada, prácticamente bailando dentro de la guardia de su sempai - _¿tal vez Ryoga sabe que quiere hacer sempai?_ \- pensaba la joven mientras observaba el combate, después de todo Ryoga unos minutos antes que observara su combate detalladamente - _aunque por lo que se, Ryoga no usa una técnica de espada, el es más una mezcla de diferentes estilos de contacto, aunque_ \- volviendo su mirada a la sombrilla - _aun no le he visto usar su sombrilla_.

Los demás espectadores también estaban disfrutando del combate, en especial la réferi, Shizuku no podía evitar relamerse los labios al ver a su hermano y Ryoga en acción, oh, pero no la malinterpreten, ella sabía que su hermano ya había escogido a la Vermillion, sin embargo, volviendo su vista a joven Hibiki - _estoy segura que nadie objetara la entrada de Ryoga-kun en la familia_ \- sonriendo lascivamente para sí, fijándose en especial como los músculos del mencionado se movían - _oh si, definitivamente nadie objetara_.

Alejándonos un poco de los pensamientos pervertidos de cierta loli, ambos combatientes estaban tomando el combate de formas diferentes, Ikki estaba impresionado que aun no podia analizar la técnica de Ryoga, y el Hibiki no podía evitar comparar en cierta manera al espadachín con su eterno rival Ranma - _aunque mucho más lento claro está_ \- alzando una ceja al ver como dicho espadachín detenía su ataque y se retiraba unos metros, poniendo su espada en su mano derecha solamente.

-Hibiki-san, veo que eres un oponente extremadamente fuerte, aunque - entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente - no puedo evitar sentir que no me estas tomando enserio.

Los espectadores ante estas palabras no pudieron dejar escapar un sonido de sorpresa, ¿alguien aun subestimaba a Kurogame-kun?, era lo que pensaban. Volviendo sus miradas para ver como Ryoga solo ponía una mano detrás de su nuca en señal de de vergüenza.

-no creo que esa fuera la intención de Ryoga-sensei- ante el comentario sus compañeras se voltearon ante la joven para ver que mas tenía que decir - creo que Ryoga-sensei simplemente esta tratando de controlar lo mejor posible su ki - y Ayase sabia eso ya que una de las primeras cosas que estaba aprendiendo era a visualizar el ki de los demás, y el de su sensei estaba compacto alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras el de su sempai se encontraba desbordándose de este, y Ayase sabía que podía significar esto.

-Prepárese Hibiki-san, porque pienso derrotar su mejor técnica con mi mejor técnica - diciendo la frase tipica que siempre usaba antes de activar - ¡Ittō Shura! - siendo rápidamente rodeado por una intensa aura de color blanca, poniendo su espada en forma perpendicular al lado, sosteniéndola fuertemente - ¡Raito! - desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso al mismo Ikki. En menos de un segundo que le había tomado al joven kurogame recorrer la distancia a su oponente para asestar el golpe de su técnica de alta velocidad, algo que nunca nadie de ellos había visto sucedió, Ryoga Hibiki había movido su brazo a una velocidad comparable y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo a Intetsu por la cuchilla fuertemente, mientras una ligera aura de color verde esmeralda le cubría la mano, evitando efectivamente que se cortara - ¿Per... - no terminando su pregunta el joven Kurogame al haber bajado la guardia totalmente y recibir un contundente golpe de Ryoga dejándolo inconsciente al instante, depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo mientras veía paciente como los espectadores se acercaban rápidamente a los dos combatientes.

Shizuku se apresuro rápidamente para ver como se encontraba su hermano, suspirando a los pocos minutos al ver que solo se encontraba inconscientes, volviendo su vista al Hibiki con una clara mirada que pedía respuestas.

-Sensei, ¿Como pudiste ver donde iba a atacar sempai?-

Ryoga miro a su alumna directamente, no notando como esto la ponía nerviosa - no tuve que verlo - sonriendo un poco al ver la curiosidad en la mirada de todos - Kurogame-san desbordaba tanto ki que fue sencillo usar el mío para saber exactamente adonde se dirigía su espada, sabiendo eso solo tuve que dejar que mis instintos se encargaran del resto - señalando con su mano al aura en su mano que poco a poco desaparecía - es lo que pienso enseñarte Ayatsuji-san - volteándose a ver al resto - díganle a Kurogane-san que podemos practicar cualquier día que quiera - volteándose a ver la ventana para ver como ya se hacia un poco tarde - creo que debemos regresar al dojo Ayatsuji-san, aun tenemos un par de horas para practicar, nos vemos - dirigiéndose a los amigos de Ikki y dándose media vuelta - te espero en la puerta - señalando la salida y caminando tranquilamente, sabiendo que la joven seguro quería despedirse primero.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría cuando Hibiki-san y Ikki iban a tener un combate de practica - menciono Stella recibiendo una asentida de los demás que pensaban lo mismo, para ver como Ayase daba una reverencia para volver con su sensei, aunque una voz la detuvo.

-Es mejor que te asegures tu puesto con el Ayatsuji- volteándose para ver la que había hablado era la menor de los Kurogane - ahora que he visto un poco de lo que Ryoga-kun puede hacer estoy más que decidida de integrarlo a la familia - volviendo a verla directamente a los ojos retándola.

-Inténtalo- siendo esto lo unico que dijo la heredera del estilo Ayatsuji itto-ryu para volver rápidamente donde el chico perdido antes que este perdiera el rumbo.

* * *

Cinco meses más tarde:

Ayase recordaba muy bien ese día en el estadio hace cinco meses, recordaba muy bien como la joven Kurogane la había retado, y recordaba muy bien como ella se había propuesto solo hace unos mes proponerle a Ryoga-kun que formalizaran su relación, claro, ella sabía que posiblemente muchos no aceptaran su decisión, ya que aun le faltaba terminar el ultimo año en la academia, pero con Shizuku merodeando y cada día acercándose mas a su Ryoga, no podía pensar en otra opción.

Aunque, eso ya no importaba.

-Ryoga-kun- sosteniendo una fotografía donde se mostraba a un feliz Ryoga abrazándola, ya que ese día por fin había podido conseguir un empate con su sempai, sonriendo tristemente ante la fotografía - ¿donde estas?

A su lado, abrazándola se encontraba una igual de triste Stella, triste por lo que sentía su amiga, volteándose a ver a su novio que se encontraba hablando por teléfono, para ver como este cerraba su celular y se volteaba a verla a ambas.

-Ayase-san- obteniendo la atención de la triste blazer - la verdad no se qué fue lo que viste, y también mi hermana, en ese miserable pero... - pero decidiendo no seguir con su insulto al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba la joven -...mi hermana te está esperando afuera - y sin decir mas salió de la habitación, siendo seguido a los pocos minutos por ambas jóvenes.

Ya afuera, efectivamente al lado de una lujosa limosina se encontraba la joven Kurogane con una sonrisa que rápidamente elevo la esperanza en Ayase, corriendo a su lado - ¿por fin lo encontraste Shizuku-chan? - recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, quien crees que es mi familia, aunque - frunciendo el seño para decidir mejor mostrarle a la joven porque no estaba totalmente feliz, entregándole una fotografía.

Ayase tomo la fotografía y casi salto de la alegría al ver que su Ryoga se encontraba en ella, y más aun sonriendo - ¿qué? - diciendo casi inaudiblemente al ver el resto de la fotografía, dirigiendo su atención a la Shizuku que tan bien no se veía muy feliz por ese detalle - ¿quién es? - preguntando con clara molestia.

Esta pregunta y molestia surgía de ambas jóvenes ya que en la fotografía Ryoga no se encontraba solo, sino que a su lado se encontraba una atractiva mujer de cabello corto azulado, algunos años mayor por lo que notaron. Viendo más de cerca Ryoga no se encontraba solo sonriendo tontamente, sino también ligeramente sonrojado, lo cual no les agradaba para nada a ambas jovenes.

-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos, cuanto antes mejor - comunico la menor de los Kurogane ingresando a la limosina siendo seguida por Ayase que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Adonde Shizuku-chan?- preguntando aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-A Nerima para recuperar lo que nos pertenece- ordenándole al conductor que arrancara y pusiera curso a la prefectura de Nerima.

Ikki y Stella solo vieron como la limosina se alejaba cada vez mas - ¿crees que todo resulte bien Ikki? - llamando la atención de su novio.

-No lo sé, pero la próxima vez que vea a Ryoga, le enseñare que nadie hace llorar a mi hermana - sosteniendo fuertemente el mango de Intetsu.

* * *

 **Y por fin un capitulo mas, esta vez con "Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry" o "La Heroica Historia de un Caballero Caído", espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora, toquemos unos puntos, se que los capítulos parecen oneshots, sin embargo no se preocupen, todo se unirá en su debido tiempo. También algunos partes que no entiendan se explicaran mejor en los capítulos siguientes. Dicho esto, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
